


Call of Fear

by mag003 (MMagpieMcCorkle)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (mostly), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Screenplay/Script Format, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMagpieMcCorkle/pseuds/mag003
Summary: Fear calls. Fear waits. Fear wants.(another archivist!graham au. wip. title subject to change.)
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 3





	Call of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> hi! welcome to part whatever of my personal self-indulgence ^_^
> 
> some characters will stay the same, but a bunch of others will change - like Jon taking a different role (haven't quite figured it out yet), and Graham being the Archivist (duh), and some are just Entity Swaps (Vast!Jude and Desolation!Mike; special thanks to Alex & Seraf for these ideas)
> 
> we'll see where this goes! it's still a tragedy, of course, and sometimes all roads lead to the same destination, but we'll see.
> 
> (also, as of 23rd of october i haven't even started season 5. i know spoilers but uh yeah. i'll catch up eventually lol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction: Graham accepts his new position as Head Archivist, although not without some concern. Featuring Anahita Rashidi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: ???

[TAPE CLICKS ON.]

 **GRAHAM**  
_[coughs]_ Right. Dusty fucking place. _[inhale, dry laugh]_ Very, uh, professional of me to swear on tape. _[weary groan]_ Not that it much matters.

[WHEELIE CHAIR SQUEAKS IN PROTEST.]

 **GRAHAM**  
Only students and the librarian lot will be listening to this, anyway. And Elias, Boss Man. _[snorts]_ One would think we'd have to clear up all these statement first, sort them into themes -- whatever fucking themes they would be, seeing as we archive scary stories from anyone who comes in here -- and have it all square and neat before I start... recording audio copies. Which, as it turns out, is a pain in the ass. _[purposefully obnoxious and long coughing fit]_ **Seriously** need to dust up in here.

 _[tapping on the desk]_ Well, I suppose I could always guess. And re-sort the entirety of the archives. Re-label everything even though one should _not_ and _should_ keep to the original system.

 _[sighs]_ I am _not_ qualified for this. Fucksake. _[groans]_ I'll have to talk to Elias about this. Even if I -- and Ollie, and Annie, and Luci, and Claire and Clara and Keith -- get shunted back into Research, it's... honestly, it'd be better than dealing with this headache and stress. ... Payslip'd leave much to be desired, again. _[hums quietly]_ Might have to speak to them first before I start with Elias.

[TAPE CLICKS OFF.]

* * *

[TAPE CLICKS ON.]

 **GRAHAM**  
_[humming]_ Well, got that sorted I guess. Elias is perfectly fine with it, as it turns out, and he already knows about my... lack of qualifications for this particular position, but he has said that he thinks I... suit it. Or "will" suit it. ... I just think it's a bit odd, personally, that he would pick someone who doesn't have the qualifications for being Head fucking Archivist instead of... God, I don't know, outsourcing-- if that's the right word? -- for someone who actually knows what they're doing. _[sighs]_ But he said he wanted me, specifically, in this seat after Gertrude -- although Luci has the more relevant knowledge and know-how, and I'm pretty sure that Getrude was keeping an eye on Luci, anyway. ... Luci's not said anything about it, but she has been... extra busy since we came to the archives. Hm.

Anyway. We're all gonna be financially better off here -- not that it's the only reason, of course, I promise, to be here -- so that's... something. And with Elias knowing the whole situation, it has helped me feel better about it. Just... have to make do with Gertrude's filing. Month-day-year as the file number, which is ridiculous considering there's often more than one statement on the same damn day, but I suppose I could just... add a note to those. And make sure it gets back to the library, if needs be.

As for the -- I'm just spitballing ideas right now, during work hours, great -- as for the older paper documents... we should really, in my opinion, make copies. Photocopying could prove a problem, especially if they're delicate, but other than literally just copying on a Word document or, God forbid, a frigging typewriter, I... have no idea. _[groans]_ Fucking hell.

Still, might as well get started. _[grunts]_ Month-day-year as file number, with additional note in the audio recording mentioning which month-day-year-number-and-letter I've added -- which I _admit_ is not the best but I'm working with the shitheap I've got -- before I get to the meat of the statement. Afterwards, I'll add follow-up from... my assistants in audio, as well as type up a paper or digital copy of the transcript... or something like that.

 _[long sigh]_ Fucksake.

[TAPE CLICKS OFF.]

* * *

[TAPE CLICKS ON.]

[GRAHAM MUMBLES UNINTELLIGIBLY AS PAPERS RUSTLE AND BOXES ARE MOVED. THE DOOR OPENS.]

 **GRAHAM**  
O-oh, hey, hi, I'm just... sorting through all this.

 **ANAHITA**  
_[half-laughing]_ Fighting through indecision?

 **GRAHAM**  
_[half-laughing, half-groaning]_ Ah, yeah, you know it.

 **ANAHITA**  
Well, you always know we're here to help you, right?

 **GRAHAM**  
_[somewhat snappish]_ **Yes** , I know. _[softer]_ Thank you.

 **ANAHITA**  
I mean, it _is_ our job, as your assistants.

 **GRAHAM**  
_[soft, somewhat distant]_ Archival assistants as a title and title only.

 **ANAHITA**  
And payslip!

 **GRAHAM**  
And payslip!

 **ANAHITA**  
Anyway--

 **GRAHAM**  
_[overlapping]_ Yeah.

 **ANAHITA**  
\-- we can help with the recordings, you know.

 **GRAHAM**  
... That would be handy, but first of all, follow-up on statements.

 **ANAHITA**  
I knowww. We all knowww. I promise we all knowww to do our jobs with follow-ups--

 **GRAHAM**  
_[snort-laughs]_ Alright! Alright.

 **ANAHITA**  
_[audibly grinning]_ Glad you understand, Gray.

[GRAHAM HUMS.]

[SOUND OF A CHAIR SCRAPING ALONG THE FLOOR.]

 **ANAHITA**  
Wasn't expecting to see Ollie here, though.

 **GRAHAM**  
Hm. No, me neither.

 **ANAHITA**  
Elias' decision?

 **GRAHAM**  
Yes. Yes, it was Elias' decision. More assistants, I think, to get through more of this shit.

 **ANAHITA**  
Right.

[SILENCE.]

 **GRAHAM**  
I wasn't avoiding him, if that's what you're thinking.

 **ANAHITA**  
You a mind-reader, now?

**GRAHAM**  
_[grunts]_

**ANAHITA**  
Oh, come on.

 **GRAHAM**  
It'd just've been weird for me to ask if he wanted to work as my assistant after... all that. I didn't want to make things any more tense by being essentially his _boss_.

 **ANAHITA**  
Alright, I can see that point. But now it's--

 **GRAHAM**  
_[overlapping]_ Yeah, out of my hands, I guess. _[muffled by his hands]_ God... _damn_.

 **ANAHITA**  
I mean, he seems alright with it. _[pause]_ Considering you two haven't actually talked to each other since.

 **GRAHAM**  
Haven't really had the chance.

 **ANAHITA**  
Bollocks.

 **GRAHAM**  
_[groans]_ There's nothing to talk about, anyway. I hate the phrase--

 **ANAHITA**  
_[overlapping, exasperated]_ Here we go--

 **GRAHAM**  
_[overlapping]_ But it is what it is and talking about it isn't gonna... make this less annoying.

 **ANAHITA**  
Very easy to just call your lack of communication because of your personal issues "annoying".

 **GRAHAM**  
_[agitated]_ Not that you need to get involved, _Anahita_.

 **ANAHITA**  
Except I kinda _do_ because we're **friends** , _Graham_.

[SILENCE.]

 **ANAHITA**  
_[sighs]_ I didn't come here to argue, I just wanted to make sure you were coping. You know, stress.

 **GRAHAM**  
_[softer]_ I know. I'm sorry for getting so... snippy with you.

 **ANAHITA**  
Mm.

 **GRAHAM**  
... I'll... see if I can talk to Ollie at some point, one-to-one, but getting a head start on all this _[faint sound of patting a pile of paper]_ comes first.

 **ANAHITA**  
Best I can hope for.

 **GRAHAM**  
'Fraid so.

 **ANAHITA**  
Right, then, I'll leave you to it.

 **GRAHAM**  
Right-o. You still got the follow-up for... _[papers rustling]_ Nathan Watts?

 **ANAHITA**  
Yup. A few others, public records and all that other stuff too, you know, the more "technical" stuff.

 **GRAHAM**  
My favourite hacker.

 **ANAHITA**  
Shush, you. Getting me into trouble. Anyway, Timothy Hodge? Keith said they couldn't find him to talk to, that he up and left at some point in... God, when-- sometime earlier this year?

 **GRAHAM**  
After he set his flat on fire?

 **ANAHITA**  
Yeah.

 **GRAHAM**  
Promising.

 **ANAHITA**  
Mm. Anyway, I really do need to get going. Bye, love you.

[DOOR OPENS, THEN CLOSES.]

 **GRAHAM**  
I-- _[flustered]_ Yes, bye. _[sighs]_ Alright then, back to work. ... Hold-- Wh-why's the tape on?

[TAPE CLICKS OFF.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can also find me at mag003.tumblr.com (i can't do links sorry), so if you ever want to reach me, that's a good place to do so (although I can't always promise immediate availability)
> 
> i was gonna include oliver and the other assistants but i think this is a good place to stop; i'll get to the others individually later ^_^


End file.
